¿Es esto lo querías, no?
by ayanami-89
Summary: DArkxRisa LEMON. Risa siempre sigue a Dark, pero esta vez consigue más de lo que queiere obtener. Una razón más para acosar o no acosar a chicos mayores!


Vaya tuve muy buena suerte con mi primer lemon. Ahora les traigo el segundo, con más detalles siii y más yay! Verán no me gusta mucho el Yuri ni el yaoi, y por es decidí hacerlo, ya que hay muy pocos de esta pareja: DARk- Risa (pues, que no es yaoi). Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo, al escribirlo. No me hago responsable si sienten ofendidos, les aclaro esta un poco subidito de tono (tanto leer García Márquez y Carlos Fuentes lo provoca, excelentes narradores y fuentes de inspiración)

**Esto es lo que quieres ¿No?**

Cada noche que escuchaba el lugar donde estaría al siguiente día, su amado ladrón, Risa preparaba todo para ir a encontrarlo. Su hermana gemela le había dicho que era una persona que no valía la pena, por ser más grande, por ser ladrón y porque era un pervertido. Risa por supuesto no le veía ningún defecto. Ella veía al hombre perfecto: sexy, bastante maduro. Como cualquier niña a sus 15 años, le atraía un chico más grande, porque era más interesante y porque simplemente los de su edad no daban el ancho.

-¡Está noche el ladrón Dark, promete robar la espada de Eunice, que se encuentra localizada en la casa Museo de Kira-Kira, conocida por haber sido alojada por la propia poseedora de la espada, descendiente de la antigua familia Hikari. La mansión es conocida por sus múltiples habitaciones que cuentan con altos grados de decoración, pues la dueña pensó que si nunca terminaba de construirla viviría más! –anunció el comentarista de radio.

"Tengo que verlo…tengo que verlo" pensó Risa, mientras preparaba mentalmente como se escaparía sin que su hermana se diera cuenta y como se infiltraría.

-¡Risa! Ne, hoy va haber un fiesta por parte del cómite escolar ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Iré con unas amigas a burlarme de la gente, ya sabes que no me agrada mucho ir a esa clase de lugares. –le gritó Riku, desde el baño.

¿El cómite? Mmm… deja pensarlo, igual voy pero tarde, ya que el tonto de Saehara no se que trae conmigo y se me anda insinuando, así ya no me lo encontraré.

-Ajá, deberías de ir al menos para conocer a más gente…

-¿quiénes más, si sólo son los del cómite?

Mmm.. pues como quieras, bueno en unos 5 minutos me iré a mi entrenamiento y luego iré a organizar algunas buenas bromas para la fiesta, así que espero verte por allá.

Ya lo tenía todo, jamás llegaría a la fiesta, iría a ver así a su adorado, a su amado. Ahora sólo tenía 3 horas para preparar su plan.

Dark por su parte no se preocupaba. Una simple jornada de trabajo normal. Esa casona tenía tantas habitaciones que esconderse sería muy fácil.

Por fin llegó la noche (N/A: Y el lemon ya mero comienza así que atrás personas que no le gustan los detalles, etc…!!) Risa se preparó. Agarró una blusa de cuello de tortuga, un pasamontañas (pa que no la reconocieran), y unos mallones con botas. Su silueta se dibuja perfectamente. Ahora sólo le faltaban salir, su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba. Lo iba a ver.

Dark, por su parte llegó. La policía no se molestó en poner más guardias, esa noche habían ya dado por perdido el objeto. Ahora lo que importaba es seguirlo después de cometido el asalto, seguro así encontrarían lo demás.

No le costo trabajo entrar, la vigilancia era tan pobre, que pasó enfrente de un policía dormido. Ahora sólo necesitaba esperar a su queridísimo Dark. No había esperado ni 5 minutos, cuando lo vio entrar. Lo sintió en la penumbra pasar. Su corazón casi se para por la emoción. Se quedó quieta hasta que lo vio buscando, más lejos. Entonces ya cuando se sintió más segura, comenzó a seguirlo.

Dark, siendo un ladrón, obviamente sintió cuando alguien le observaba, entonces se paró en seco y Risa tropezó con él.

-Ouch! –se quejó Risa al golpearse con la espalda bien formada del ladrón.

-¿Qué… Risa? –preguntó el kaitou, de alguna manera se lo esperaba.

-Dark!! –le dijio abrazándolo. Siempre que podía lo hacía.

DArk estaba medio harto de que siempre era lo mismo. Viendo que no había nadie cerca, empezó a preparar su plan.

¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –preguntó Dark, en un tono de admiración –sarcástico- y regresándole el abrazo.

-¡tú sabes me importas muchísimo…y quería verte! –exclamó con alegría Risa.

-¿Qué tanto te importó? ¿A qué estarías dispuesta? –le preguntó Dark con un tono divertido alzandole la cabeza de la barbilla.

-¡A todo, con tal de tenerte a mi lado! –respondió la joven.

El chico vio a la chica a través de sus ojos violáceos y se acerco para verla mejor, muy despacio le quito el pasamontañas y tomándole la cara, la empezó a besar. Y acariciarle el cabello. La respiración de la chica empezó a acelerarse al contacto de los dedos fríos del ladrón con su cara y de la mano de éste que se metía por debajo de su blusa.

-¡Sígueme…! –le dijo el chico de los cabellos morados a Risa, tomándola de la mano la condujo al cuarto contiguó.

Risa, estaba tan sorprendida, era lo que siempre había soñado. El ladrón mas sexy la había besado y ahora la conducía a un cuarto. A su corta edad no sabía muy bien que podía suceder.

-No prendas la luz… -le advitió Dark.

-no, claro que no… -suspiró Risa, que seguía encantada.

Dark tomó a Risa por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que ella lo "sintiera". Las ropas de Risa estaban tan pegadas, que fácilmente sintió el miembro eréctil de su compañero entre sus piernas. No sabía que era, pero se sentía tan bien y a la vez sintió un escalofrío que la hizo tratar de zafarse.

-¿a dónde? –le preguntó Dark, mientras la agarraba por la muñeca y le ponía uno de sus dedos en los labios de la chica. –no hagas ruido.

Sus dedos ágiles, rápidamente se metieron bajo la blusa de la chica, y empezaron a subir lentamente desde su vientre a sus pechos. Risa trato de soltarse inútilmente, eso era tan extraño. Dark agarró una de las manos de ella y se la llevó a su cremallera. Risa comprendió y empezó desvestirlo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba completamente en ropa interior y DArk sólo se encontraba en boxers.

La llevó entonces hacía el diván, cargándola entre sus brazos, cuidadosamente la recostó y empezó a besarle el cuello. Risa a su vez empezaba a jalarlo hacia ella. Entonces sintió, los dedos de éste tratando de zafarle el corpiño, lo cual hizo que ella tratará de apartarlo.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres, no? Y sino, lo siento mucho ya no puedo detenerme. –Le advirtió el ladrón mientras la agarraba por las muñecas.

-Dark…No, ah… déjame, nose no estoy preparada.. –Exclamó Risa, cuando, el Ladrón lamía sus senos desnudos, y le quitaba las bragas.

Sin hacer caso, lentamente empezó a acariciarla en las ingles, mientras le abría las piernas y le tocaba el clítoris. –Oh… DArk, de verdad no quiero, verás yo…- No pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió como un frío interno la recorría de la punta de los pies a la boca del estómago.

-Te ves tan bien… -le susurró al oído. Mientras cuidadosamente se colocaba entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué… no.. no quitate… aléjate…- jadeó Risa tratando inútilmente de apartar el cuerpo del ladrón. Pero él se excitaba con su pelea y provocaba que le agarrara más fuerte de las muñecas.

Entonces un dolor muy fuerte hizo que Risa gritará y que se le salieran las lágrimas.

-¿No te gusta? –Le preguntó en tono burlón, Dark, mientras volvía a abrirse camino entre las piernas de la chica.

Sin fuerzas la chica dejó someterse de nuevo, bajo el cuerpo de Dark. Esta vez no pudo gritar pues, cuidadosamente el ladrón ahogó sus gritos y lavó las lágrimas de la joven con sus labios. No conforme con eso, el ladrón volvió por última vez a penetrar a Risa, con tanta potencia que una mezcla entre dolor y placer hicieron que la chica se desmayara.

A la mañana siguiente Risa despertó en su habitación, ese dolor entre sus piernas la hizo recordar lo que había pasado. Había perdido su virginidad con el hombre de sus sueños. Ese día en las noticias, anunciaron que por primera vez el ladrón no había logrado su cometido, pues no había robado la espada.

_Disculpen si algunas cosas suenan raro, pero ya tenía que dormir y me estuvieron interrumpiendo, jo! REviews!!._


End file.
